Linedhel laer ithilnimwenes mi primera historia
by Niniel ithilwen
Summary: trata de un personaje creado por mi que vive en el final de la segunda edad xD, habla de su viahe para tener noticias de su familia y de quienes conoce en su camino


Bueno, esta historia no es con los personajes comunes del señor de los anillos, decidí ambientarla en la segunda edad y además de algunos pocos personajes ya conocidos, los demás fueron creados por mí. Espero que les guste, es la primera que hago xD.

Esta historia esta dedicada para un amigo... que le debo una, te juro que la subo acá también xD, por mientas... lee esta... o también la puedes tomar como la que te debo xDDD.

Linedhel, Laer ithilnimwen

Cap. 1

Mi nombre es Melethiel, pertenezco a una pequeña tribu de elfos que se rehusó a cruzar el mar cuando la tercera edad termino, ahora espero que mi tiempo se consuma aquí, en el abandonado Rivendel.

He dedicado mi tiempo aquí a investigar sobre mis antepasados, y descubrí en las hojas quebradizas de los pergaminos una historia que, por suerte, aun se podía leer completa. Es la historia de la elfa Linedhel y el Mortal Earnil, ocurrió a fines de la segunda edad cuando ya se acercaba la gran batalla contra Sauron, en la que elfos y hombres pelearían juntos para vencerlo.

Linedhel era una hermosa elfa, de largos y brillantes cabellos dorados y piel clara que parecía no haber sido nunca lastimada por el sol, sus ojos reflejaban sabiduría y se podían ver los largos años en ellos, con el tiempo, el verde claro de estos se había vuelto cada vez mas oscuro pero sin peder su brillo inicial. Linedhel habitaba en Rivendel junto a su madre en espera de que su hermano y su padre regresaran con noticias de la batalla. A pesar de que los rumores no eran buenos Linedhel no podía esperar las noticias, le preocupaban su padre y su hermano, pero además le preocupaban los mortales a quienes ella misma en otros tiempos había enseñado a usar el arco y les había traspasado sus conocimientos de curación.

El espíritu impaciente de Linedhel se había encendido hasta que ya no pudo esperar mas y comunicándole la decisión que había tomado a su madre, se marcho sin ninguna escolta, solo con su caballo blanco Nimsûl, su gran arco elfico y un carcaj lleno de flechas.

Salio del valle de Rivendel antes del medio día y ya al anochecer, gracias a la rapidez de su caballo, tenía gran parte del camino hecho. Se detuvo bajo las montañas, y se oculto en un pequeño bosque, podía sentir la presencia de los orcos de Sauron y quizás de que otra criatura maligna, pero a demás de eso podía sentir otra presencia... temerosa, seguramente huía o se escondía, tal vez un animal, podía ser cualquier cosa.

Linedhel se sentó bajo un árbol a descansar cuando la presencia de los orcos se hizo más fuerte, se levanto rápidamente y echo a andar su caballo mientras ella trepaba al árbol para ocultarse, si algo le pasaba a ella, cosa improbable, al menos el caballo estaría a salvo, podía llegar a Rivendel sin ella.

Desde el árbol vio a lo lejos como las siluetas negras de los orcos aparecían desde detrás de los árboles, venían hacia ella así que Linedhel espero en silencio, aun no podía distinguirlos a todos, pero era una compañía pequeña, 6 como maximo, si esperaba probablemente podría acabar con todas esas horrendas criaturas. Los orcos probablemente estarían persiguiendo algo, y cuando vio pasar una silueta extraña a lo lejos ya lo le cupo duda de eso, venían desde las montañas y no perseguirían a un animal así, debía ser un hombre o un elfo. Linedhel ya no veía la silueta, estaba detrás de algún árbol, Los orcos se acercaron al árbol de linedhel y de pronto gritaron con odio, Linedhel iba a comenzar su ataque pero se dio cuenta de que no era a ella a la que habían visto, ahora la silueta estaba debajo de su árbol y corría hacia la salida del bosque. _¿Como es que llego aquí sin que me diera cuenta?, debe de ser un elfo._ Salio de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una flecha y luego un grito ahogado, le había llegado al elfo y se había desplomado sobre la hierba sin volver a moverse. En el momento en el que todos los orcos pasaron el árbol Linedhel comenzó a disparar sus precisas flechas matando a todos los orcos sin mayor dificultad hasta que uno que no había visto trepó por el árbol y la agarro por el tobillo, con un grito Linedhel cayo del árbol, alcanzando a disparar una ultima flecha que alcanzo a matar al orco que quedaba, pero el que la había bajado del árbol ya se preparaba para atacarla, Linedhel saco una daga que tenia escondida y la enterró en el cuello del orco que callo instantáneamente hacia el lado muriendo.

Linedhel ni siquiera se aseguro de que el orco estuviese muerto y de inmediato corrió a ver como estaba el elfo. Lo volteo para ver su herida y contuvo una exclamación al darse cuenta de su error, no era un elfo, era un simple mortal, y se le había acercado con esa facilidad y sin que ella lo notara. No importaba la raza... debía curar la herida, era profunda. Se encargo de extraer la flecha para luego curarla con el agua y las hierbas que siempre llevaba. Estaba lavando la herida cuando el mortal con un súbito grito despertó y al verla encima de el se lanzo contra ella con toda su fuerza sacando su puñal. Linedhel lo esquivo con facilidad y poniendo una flecha en su arco lo mantuvo lejos. El mortal parecía contrariado. Dio un paso hacia ella pero Linedhel o detuvo.

-Si avanzas un paso mas te atacare sin pensarlo -le dijo linedhel con voz tranquila-

Y eso seria el primero XD se me acaba el tiempo, y ya me excedí, espero que haya gustado, por ahora es bastante lento todo pero después ira cambiando mucho, en el 1º capitulo me encargue mas que nada de narrar XD.


End file.
